L'amour d'un fils - Tu me manques
by Luciole26
Summary: Après la naissance de Chris, Léo a dû mal à se remettre de la mort tragique du Chris du futur. Il décida alors de voyager dans le temps pour pouvoir lui parler. Cette histoire se situerait après l'épisode 22 de la saison 6.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite fanfic en 2 ou 3 parties sur Léo & Chris. Etant mes personnages favoris et ayant beaucoup souffert à la fin de la saison 6, j'ai eu le besoin de faire cette petite histoire. Bien sûr ça fait longtemps que la série est terminée, mais c'est toujours une série dont je ne pourrais me passer . Ayant lu quelques fanfics « Charmed » sur le site il y a peu, cela m'a donnait envie d'en inventer une. Alors merci aux personnes qui m'ont fait voyagé dans cet univers ^^.

PS : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas de droit, etc…quelques répliques ont été reprises de la série. Mon histoire est à des fins non commerciales.

_L'amour d'un fils – « Tu me manques »_

Cela faisait déjà deux longues semaines que Piper était rentrée au Manoir des Halliwell avec notre second fils, Chris. Bébé adorable et souriant, il égayait la journée de sa mère et de ses tantes. Je contemplais Wyatt dans le salon, jouant à ces jouets tandis que Chris dormait près de moi dans son landau. Tout était paisible… Pourtant bien qu'heureux d'être à nouveau père, le souvenir déchirant du Chris futur me hantait.

__ « Papa ! », cria le Chris adulte, agonisant de la blessure de Gidéon._

En y repensant, la blessure était toujours là. J'avais peur de retourner dans cette pièce où mon fils tout juste découvert avait fini par disparaître. La douleur avait été telle que je m'étais vengé. J'avais eu tellement de rancœur, de haine vis-à-vis d'un homme que je pensais bon au départ. Ce jour-là avait marqué ma vie à jamais. Comment pourrai-je compenser son absence ?

__ « Il est toujours là. On ne l'a pas perdu », murmura Paige, en voyant bébé Chris se faire déposer dans mes bras._

Cette formule bien qu'on me le répétait souvent, je ne pus m'empêcher de douter. En effleurant la joue délicate du bébé, une larme glissa discrètement sur ma joue. Sur le lit de mort de mon fils, je m'étais promis de ne pas recréer les mêmes erreurs que le Léo du futur de Chris. Mon deuxième fils avait beaucoup souffert de mon absence et de l'importance que j'ai pu accorder au reste de la famille.

__ « On peut parler ?, demanda Léo à Chris après avoir fait son apparition sur le pont._

__ On a rien à se dire, c'est pas la peine. annonça le Chris adulte, triste._

__ Si j'ai des choses à te dire. Si tu veux bien m'écouter…_

__ Ce n'est pas important._

__ Si ça l'est pour moi Chris. Tu es mon fils… Et j'ai tout de même le droit de savoir ce que tu me reproches. Si je t'ai fait du mal… »_

_Chris était malheureux, ça se voyait dans son regard._

__ « Tu étais toujours absent. Tu n'étais jamais là pour moi. T'étais là que pour les autres. Pour Maman. Pour Wyatt. Pour tout le monde. Mais moi je n'existais pas. On ne se voyait jamais. T'avais pas le temps. avoua-t-il alors._

_Ces mots me poignardèrent et je compris._

__ « Tout compte fait, tu n'es peut être pas revenu uniquement pour sauver Wyatt… Mais pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu._

__ Je ne sais pas », dit Chris avant de disparaître par un halo bleu et blanc. _

J'aimais tellement Chris, je n'ai pu réaliser cet amour et cette complicité avec lui qu'à la toute fin. Le bébé me regarda et tendit ses petites quenottes en s'agitant.

_ « Hey mon chéri… Tu veux aller sur Papa ? », constatai-je, amusé.

Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras et sur son front, j'y déposai un baiser.

_ « Papa sera toujours là pour toi…, murmurai-je tendrement en le berçant.

Wyatt suivit notre échange et je le souris.

_ « Viens là mon grand ! », lançai-je à Wyatt.

Il alla vers moi et je le pris tout contre moi également. Ils étaient ma fierté, mon bonheur... Puis il revit le visage de son deuxième fils sur le lit, mourant. Non, ce n'était plus possible, je n'y arriverais pas. Quelque chose effleura alors mon esprit. Une idée. J'appelais Piper, celle-ci faisait à manger pour les enfants.

_ « Oui ?, cria-t-elle de la cuisine.

_ Tu peux garder les enfants ? J'ai un truc important à faire », disais-je en emmenant les enfants dans la cuisine.

Je déposais Chris dans sa chaise et je demandais à Wyatt d'aider sa maman si ça n'allait pas.

_ « Sois sage. concluais-je.

_ Peux-tu au moins me dire où tu vas ? », interrogea-t-elle, avant de voir que j'avais déjà disparu.

Je me retrouvais à présent au grenier devant le livre des ombres. Piper fit part de son mécontentement en criant : « Léo ! C'est pas vrai… ». J'étais désolé, mais je devais voir mon fils et lui parler. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je repensais au portail que nous avions fait Chris et moi. Je devais procéder de la même manière en y ajoutant une formule. Je pris une craie et je commençais à tracer l'insigne de la famille Halliwell sur le mur. Je récitais la formule tout en ajoutant une phrase pouvant m'emmener plus précisément dans le passé. Celui de notre Chris du futur. Le portail s'ouvrit alors, j'eus un moment d'hésitation puis je pris le passage temporel. Il se referma aussitôt derrière moi.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

La chute fut rude. Je me relevais péniblement et j'observais les alentours. Ils y avaient beaucoup de verdure, des arbres, un lac, des enfants criant et rigolant.

_ « Où j'ai bien pu être envoyé...Le parc… », murmurai-je alors en voyant quelques enfants gambadés près des aires de jeux.

Chris était probablement là. Mais quel âge aurait-il dans ce passé? J'étais inquiet, je ne pouvais pas vraiment contrôler tous les évènements. Je marchais en dévisageant chaque enfant. Vais-je pouvoir le retrouver ?

*******Sur une balançoire, non loin de là, un enfant âgé de 10 ans regarda son frère aîné rejoindre son père près d'un chêne. Apparemment il avait promis à son frère Wyatt d'aller voir un match de baseball. Le gamin les vit s'éclipser discrètement, se moquant qu'il soit là ou non.

_ « De toute façon, je n'existe pas… Papa ne prend jamais du temps pour moi. Pourquoi il ne me voit pas… », murmura Chris en serrant fort les chaînes de la balançoire.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas voir son père et faire des choses avec lui comme Wyatt le fait. Pourquoi tout le monde semble compter pour son père… sauf lui. Il était perdu et seul.*******

Je finis par remarquer qu'un enfant était isolé par rapport à tous les autres. Il se balançait à peine sur la balançoire, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Je souffrais déjà… Il devait avoir une dizaine d'année, comment le Léo du futur a-t-il pu laisser un de ses fils seul dans ce parc ? Je me rapprochais de lui, ne sachant comment aborder la conversation avec mon fils. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer car ce dernier se retourna, en entendant quelqu'un arrivé.

_ « Papa ? … Mais… Tu n'es pas parti à l'instant avec Wyatt voir un match de baseball ? questionna le jeune Chris, surpris.

_ Non… J'ai décidé d'annuler et de remettre à plus tard avec ton grand frère. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul cette fois ci, mon garçon ». soufflai-je à son intention.

Les yeux de Chris picotèrent. Il se retenait de pleurer.

_ « C'est vrai, Papa ? Tu es vraiment venu pour moi ?

_ Oui, Chris. Tu me manques… Je suis désolé d'avoir pris tous ce temps pour m'en rendre compte », avouai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Chris s'élança vers moi et je l'étreignis.

_ « Papa... J'ai tellement souhaité que ce jour vienne… », dit l'enfant en se serrant un peu plus contre moi.

Non loin de là, une silhouette tapit dans l'ombre observa la scène. Mon fils se redressa et me vit de plus près. Il regarda mes cheveux puis se raidit. Chris s'échappa de mon étreinte en mettant une bonne distance entre lui et moi.

_ « Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas mon père ! Mon père a des cheveux blancs un peu partout, toi ils sont…clairs… Tu es un démon ? Tu essayes de me piéger ? Je ne le permettrais jamais ! s'écria l'enfant, en colère.

_ Chris, calme-toi ! Je suis ton père, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! », tempérai-je le voyant près à user de son pouvoir.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'éclipser, se mettant en danger lui-même, en faisant apparaître son pouvoir aux yeux de tous. D'un revers de la main, le gamin m'envoya valser contre un arbre. Une personne retint alors les deux mains de mon jeune fils, une capuche recouvrant entièrement son visage.

_ « Hey, calme toi ! Il dit la vérité. Il vient du passé », fit une voix étrangement familière tout en regardant les gens à proximité d'eux.

Je me relevais et je cherchais à identifier cet inconnu qui retenait mon fils.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'exclama le gamin, en se débattant.

_ Parce que je viens d'une autre époque aussi. dit le jeune homme mystérieux en lui montrant un pendentif au cou.

_ Mais ce pendentif… C'est le même que…, remarqua le jeune Chris en touchant son cou.

_ Oui, je sais. annonça cet inconnu en s'agenouillant face à lui, faisant dévoiler son visage et ses yeux verts si familiers.

Chris. Mon cœur cogna tellement fort en le revoyant adulte.

_ Tu es… Moi ?, osa dire le gamin.

_ Oui et lui… C'est bien notre père. Il est juste un peu perdu c'est pourquoi il fait des bêtises. Il ne devrait pas être ici. ajouta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux à présent.

_ Pourquoi ? murmura le gamin, en me regardant d'un air incertain.

_ Eh bien ça compromettrait ton futur et donc tous ce qui va avec ». ajouta le grand Chris en me regardant tristement.

C'est à cet instant que la portée des mots de mon fils me frappa en plein visage. En venant dans le passé pour rattraper ou compenser ce temps perdu avec notre Chris adulte, je modifiais alors son avenir et changerait notre propre rencontre et sa mission également. Probablement en mal, sachant que le vrai Léo est vraiment parti au match de baseball avec Wyatt. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, déboussolé. Je n'y avais pas songé, trop aveuglé par la mort prématurée de mon fils adulte.

_ « Je ne comprends pas…, avoua le jeune Chris.

_ C'est compliqué… Mais la vérité est que tu ne dois plus te rappeler de cette scène. Car ce que tu vis doit être ce qui va te pousser à agir dans le futur. Il faut que tu vives avec l'absence d'un père pensant ne pas t'aimer ni se préoccuper de toi, pour un jour le rencontrer lui. Le père que tu as toujours voulu. Il est tellement triste car il sait que tu as été malheureux avec ton père, l'autre Léo. annonça le Chris adulte en me désignant.

_ Mais j'ai peur d'être à nouveau seul…, s'inquiéta l'enfant.

_ Ce que tu vivras sera ta force, un jour tu pourras rattraper ce que tu as perdu mais pas maintenant. Il va falloir que tu sois courageux bonhomme. On s'en sortira tous les deux. informa son moi du futur.

_ Je… Est-ce que je peux une dernière fois…? commença à dire l'enfant au grand Chris en m'examinant, un peu maladroit.

_ Oui vas-y. Quand tu changeras le futur, ton enfance sera modifiée et tu seras plus heureux. Tu auras tous ce que tu n'as pas eu… ça vaut le coup d'être patient.

_ Oui. » admit le jeune Chris, convaincu par son autre lui-même.

Le Chris adulte ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant et se redressa, laissant le gamin aller vers moi.

_ « Je suis désolé Papa… souffla le gamin, embarrassé.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas Chris. C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé pour tous ce que tu vivras avant qu'on se retrouve. déclarai-je, tristement.

Le jeune Chris se serra contre moi et je l'enlaçai à mon tour, laissant mes yeux s'attardés sur le grand Chris. Ce dernier baissa la tête en croisant mon regard, il me semblait avoir vu des yeux humides. Il cherchait à garder bonne figure devant moi mais il était profondément touché par cette scène. Etais-ce le Chris du futur que nous avions rencontré ? Je comptais bien le découvrir.

_ « Je t'aime mon grand. Fais attention à toi… On se reverra, mon fils. lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

_ Moi aussi. Au revoir, Papa », conclut l'enfant avant de se détacher de lui à contre coeur pour retourner vers l'autre Chris.

Le grand Chris avait apparemment tout prévu. Je pris une grande respiration et je partis m'isoler plus loin. A une distance assez respectable, je vis le Chris adulte sortir un objet de sa poche. C'était une potion ? Il versa dans sa main le contenu du flacon puis le souffla au visage du gamin. Je savais ce que c'était...pour l'avoir déjà utilisé. Cette poussière permettait d'effacer des souvenirs. Elle était utilisée en cas d'urgence. Je soupirais, les fondateurs allaient certainement me faire sermon pour ce voyage imprévu. Le grand Chris quitta l'enfant et se dirigea vers moi. Il semblait très pensif et j'appréhendais la confrontation qui allait suivre.

_ « Il faut qu'on parle…Papa. Mais avant on doit repartir. entama mon fils, d'un air sérieux.

_ Euh oui… et comment tu comptes faire ? questionnai-je, en reprenant le même ton.

_ Les fondateurs m'ont donné une montre à gousset me permettant de voyager dans le temps, là où je le désire. Je vais te ramener dans ton époque.

_ Et nous discuterons après c'est ça ? demandai-je, en répétant ses propos.

_ Oui.

_ Je te suis »

Chris regarda les environs, posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule et enclencha l'objet mystérieux. Ils se firent aspirer par un étrange tourbillon.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_(Extraits de réplique de la série Charmed, but non commercial)_

En un clin d'œil, on se retrouva dans le grenier du Manoir des Halliwell. Mon fils détacha sa main de mon épaule et de son autre main, fourragea la montre à gousset dans sa poche de jogging. Il resta debout alors que moi j'avais opté pour le petit canapé.

_ « Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ? J'imagine que c'est les fondateurs qui t'ont fait venir d'une manière ou d'une autre. débutai-je d'un air détaché.

_ Oui ils m'ont fait venir. Pour toi. Tu étais en train d'enfreindre une règle très importante. rétorqua-t-il.

_ Ecoute Chris… J'ai agi sans réfléchir, j'ai été spontané vis-à-vis des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. J'avais besoin de te voir. Quoiqu'il en soit. C'est peut être égoïste…

_ Papa, tu aurais compromis l'avenir. Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça ». coupa Chris, d'un air dépassé.

Je poussais un soupir, quelque peu accablé. Mon fils n'avait pas tort néanmoins le mal avait été réparé. Maintenant seule une question me taraudait. Comment savoir si c'était leur Chris du futur et non un autre Chris d'un autre monde alternatif ?

_ « Chris j'ai…, repris-je, en croisant mes mains nerveusement.

_ Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu n'arrives pas à vivre ma disparition... lança Chris en regardant ailleurs.

_ Ils t'ont ramené pour moi…réalisai-je en le voyant en chair et en os.

_C'est plus compliqué que ça Papa. Je suis ton fils. Celui de ton futur proche, pas celui qui a connu le Wyatt maléfique et qui est allé dans le passé pour éviter ce problème.

_ Alors comment…, fis-je en me redressant d'un bond, la douleur réapparut.

_ Les fondateurs ont tenu à ce que j'ai les souvenirs de mon autre moi-même. De façon temporaire. En faisant cela, ils savaient que je comprendrais la raison de ton geste. Je t'avoue que cette histoire me dépasse car dans mon futur tu es heureux. Je ne pouvais pas un instant réaliser que mon père serait au bord de la dépression dans le passé…

_ Chris…je suis désolé. Je t'ai vu t'éteindre devant moi, impuissant. Je ne l'ai pas supporté bien que je sois heureux que tu sois né. Nos relations n'étaient pas des plus cordiales quand on sait rencontrer. Enfin le toi adulte il va s'en dire. avouai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Je posais une main sur son épaule, les larmes à deux doigts de surgir.

_ « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'adapter, de te découvrir. Un sentiment de perte est né après ta disparition. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te montrer en tant qu'adulte le père que tu voulais que je sois ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon fils me serra dans ses bras.

_ « Voyons Papa. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit quand tu as cherché à me guérir. murmura mon fils.

__ « Il faut que tu retrouves Wyatt. répondit Chris, souffrant de la blessure affligée par Gidéon._

__ Tu viendras avec moi ». disais-je buté, en tentant de le guérir._

_Mon fils hocha négativement de la tête._

__ « Ça ne marchera pas, n'insiste pas. C'est avec sa magie qu'il m'a blessé ». ajouta Chris._

_Je ne pouvais être que d'accord avec mon fils malheureusement._

__ « Seul Gidéon pourrait me guérir ». affirma-t-il en poussant ma main, toujours aussi souffrant._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me sentais impuissant._

__ « Vas-y. Laisse-moi. Sauvez Wyatt c'est sauvez le futur alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? continua mon fils, le front en sueur._

La tristesse et les larmes trop longtemps contenus se versèrent sur mes joues.

_ « Une part de moi voulait vraiment ne pas te quitter ». avouai-je, en serrant toujours mon fils contre moi.

__ « On a tous notre temps. Gidéon ne sait même pas comment tuer Wyatt. intervenai-je._

__ Tu as tort de ne pas y aller…, insinua Chris._

__ Je ne veux pas choisir entre Wyatt et toi. Je vous aime tous les deux._

__ Tu n'as pas besoin de choisir… En retrouvant Gidéon, tu nous sauveras tous les deux._

_Chris le regarda, un sentiment mêlé de tristesse et de désarroi s'afficher sur son visage._

Le jeune homme fut parcouru d'une immense vague de tristesse pour son père. Chris avait peur de briser son père encore plus.

_ « Papa, tu ne m'as pas abandonné. En tous cas ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Enfin c'est ce que je ressens de ce Chris ».

__ « D'accord. Seulement il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul. Je reviens. déclarai-je._

__ Où est-ce que tu vas ?, précipita Chris, anxieux._

__ Je veux qu'une de tes tantes restent avec toi »._

_ « Tu as tenu à ce que Paige reste avec moi. Tu es un bon père. Je n'étais pas seul. Tu as bien fait les choses. Pour Wyatt. Pour moi. Pour tout le monde Papa ».

Je me détachais de son étreinte et j'essuyais discrètement mes larmes. J'avais à présent le dos tourné à mon fils et je tentais de reprendre contenance. J'étais trop sensible devant mon fils que s'en était douloureux pour lui également. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent longue, une voix se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

_ « C'est bizarre j'entends du mouvement dans le grenier. Léo tu es là ?, questionna une voix chère à mon cœur.

_ Piper…glissai-je en la voyant arriver.

_ Bah que mijotes-tu tout seul ici ? », s'exclama Piper, le petit Chris callé contre sa hanche.

Elle vit que je n'étais pas bien et elle remarqua par la suite l'autre présence.

_ « Ça par exemple ! Chris ! Mais que…que fais-tu ici mon chéri?, dit-elle à la fois étonnée et heureuse.

_ Je suis venu voir Papa ». révéla mon fils en s'approchant de sa mère et en l'étreignant tendrement.

Le visage de Chris s'illumina soudain, plein de joie. Son fils était là, il était heureux.

__ « Ne t'en fais pas tu vas guérir, je te le promets ! », affirmai-je, en embrassant Chris sur le front avant de disparaître dans un halo de lumière._

_ « Hey salut mini moi ! », fit le Chris adulte en riant.

Le bébé gloussa en attrapant un de ses doigts.

_ « Je suis tellement content de te revoir maman. Je pensais que je n'en aurais pas le temps.

_ C'est vrai que tu as d'autres chats à fouetter dans ton monde. Tout va bien au moins ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant son fils puis son mari.

_ Oui tout va bien là-bas maman. Je suis en colocation avec Wyatt pendant notre cursus universitaire et à chaque vacance on vient vous voir.

_ Je suis ravie et soulagée. Je suis très heureuse et très fière de vous ». annonça-t-elle en souriant à cet aveu.

Piper me scruta à nouveau du regard, très attentive.

_ « Tu as triste mine. Tu es sûr que ça va Léo ?, me demanda ma femme, anxieuse.

_ Oui ma chérie. Je suis… juste ému de revoir notre fils. lui annonçai-je.

_ Je me doute… Bon j'imagine que vous avez encore à parler donc je vais y aller. Notre repas sera prêt dans une demi-heure, ne sois pas en retard. Prends soin de toi Chris. lança-t-elle avec tendresse.

_ Promis Maman ». répondit-il en la serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Piper quitta le grenier accompagnée des cris joyeux du bébé Chris. En entendant ces sonorités, le sourire me revint.

_ « Je voulais épargner à ta mère plus d'inquiétude. essayai-je d'expliquer.

_ Je sais… Papa… je vais devoir bientôt repartir. Est-ce que ça ira ? Est-ce que tu me promets de tenir le coup et d'avancer ? »

A ces mots, des souvenirs me revinrent avec brutalité.

__ « Chris !, m'exclamai-je en rentrant dans la chambre, terrifié._

__ Oui. me répondit-il d'un air mourant._

__ Je suis là. Je vais rester avec toi. Tiens bon, d'accord ? Je reste là. T'es pas seul, je reste là avec toi ». rassurai-je, en caressant d'une main ses cheveux._

_Il me fit « oui » de la tête, les larmes aux yeux._

__ « Jure-moi de ne jamais renoncer. lui lançai-je._

__ Toi aussi ». murmura-t-il, en me regardant bien dans les yeux._

_La lumière au fond de ses yeux s'éteignit peu à peu. _

__ « Non non non…je t'en supplie non ! Je t'en supplie… », m'écriai-je avec désarroi._

_Puis il disparut… sous mes yeux._

_ « Chris…

_ Papa ne renonce pas à tous ce que tu as bâtit, je vais bien. Ne ressasse plus, ne retourne pas en arrière. Notre futur est sauvé et tu es le père que j'ai toujours désiré. Tout va bien se passer. Garde la foi, nous nous reverrons…, s'exclama Chris en sortant la montre à gousset de sa poche.

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Wyatt et moi on a besoin de toi. Sois là pour nous et… dans les moments où ça n'irait pas, sache que tu as maman, tante Phoebe et Paige pour te soutenir. Ne pense pas être le seul à supporter tous ce poids. Tu as une famille qui sera toujours là pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas. lança-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Chris… murmurai-je, ému.

_ Quoi ?, s'interrogea Chris en me regardant d'un air alerte.

_ Tu as raison. Je le reconnais, je me suis trop renfermé dans cette douleur. C'est aller trop loin… Je ne ferais plus cette erreur. Je t'aime mon fils… Rentre bien à la maison. disais-je en tapotant tendrement l'épaule de mon fils adulte.

_ Alors prends soin de toi et de notre famille. Nous nous verrons dans un futur proche !, cria-t-il, se détachant de moi et déclenchant le compte à rebours de l'objet.

_ Je te le promets Chris ! », criai-je à mon tour.

Chris me sourit d'un air malicieux, me fit un salut de la main et actionna la montre. Il disparut alors instantanément du grenier. Un calme plat régna dans ce lieu. Un léger sourire flotta sur mes lèvres et après un moment d'hésitation, je quittais le grenier sans un regard en arrière.

Arrivé au salon, Piper berçait Chris et Wyatt jouait non loin d'eux. Je me dirigeais vers elle et pris place à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

_ « Il est bien rentré ? » me demanda-t-elle, quelque peu angoissée.

Ma femme semblait aussi avoir été touchée par son absence. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?

_ « Oui, ma chérie. fis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

_ Très bien… Tu veux bien prendre Chris ? Je vais préparer la table. dit-elle en me passant notre dernier nouveau-né dans les bras.

_ Pas de souci. murmurai-je en lovant Chris contre moi.

_ Au faite, les filles ont une pause de deux heures ce midi donc elles passent manger à la maison !, cria-t-elle de la cuisine.

_ D'accord. Eh bien ça promet mon chéri ! Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Face ce questionnement, le petit Chris rigola.

_ « Tes tantes vont encore te monopoliser toute l'attention. Comme à chaque occasion ». soupirai-je, un petit sourire en coin.

Chris toucha de ses deux mains mes joues. Un sentiment d'amour et de fierté m'envahit à nouveau.

_ Rien n'est plus merveilleux que d'être un papa. Tout comme Wyatt, j'ai hâte de t'entendre dire : « Papa ». soufflai-je attendri devant sa frimousse.

_ Il sait déjà le dire. fit remarquer mon fils aîné, Wyatt en s'approchant de moi.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Lui et moi on se parle. Il sait mes pensées et je peux lire les siennes. avoua Wyatt en asseyant à côté de moi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Que… que dit-il en ce moment mon poussin ?

_ Il aime maman. Il aime papa. Il aime tout le monde… et il est surtout content que tu ailles mieux. Il… enfin on avait peur pour toi…, déclara Wyatt, en baissant la tête.

_ Oh, je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir inquiéter mes chéris. Papa était juste un peu angoissé depuis quelques temps mais tout va bien à présent. C'est du passé. avouai-je en embrassant mes deux fils.

_ C'est bien vrai ? dit-il d'une petite voix incertaine.

_ Oui. reconnus-je de tout mon cœur.

Wyatt me sourit alors et m'étreignit avant d'aller retourner jouer, rassuré. Quant à moi, rien ne me rendait plus heureux que ce moment présent. Le manque n'était plus… quelque part je ne l'avais jamais perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Mes yeux rivèrent sur les prunelles vertes de mon deuxième fils souriant, Chris. Il me scruta d'un air confiant et plein de promesses d'avenir.

FIN DE L'HISTOIRE

Quand avez-vous pensé ? :).

Un petit message fait toujours plaisir ^^.


End file.
